A BedRoom Fairy Tale
by Kitsune Akumu
Summary: Levy McGarden loves to read, But what happens when her favorite Iron dragon slayer Reads one of her more mature Fairy Tale novel's and decides t get a little naughty in the bed room? Can she ignore such a temptation?
1. Chapter 1

This story will be updated at the soonest date possible okay guys


	2. Chapter 2

Smooth silk fell against my skin, slipping along it with a gracefulness that I can never seem to touch, As Aegean blue tresses brushed against my arm, and small petite hands gripped at my own. I felt my heart tug in my chest. I cant have her. I never could.

"_Gajeel? Can you help me with some house cleaning today? "Her_ velvety smooth voice was music to my ears. But I'd never tell her that. Not in a million years. Never. I've never been a mushy guy or anything but, I don't know I'm awkward. I'll never be a smooth romantic. That just ain't me. She wants me to come over and help her out, I want to be excited but I know it's only because she's too short to reach the top shelves and doesn't want to admit down into her deep chocolate brown eye's I felt my self-itching to touch her face wanting to feel her smooth skin against my palm.

"What can't reach the high book shelves again, shorty?" Damn. Why do I always sound so course and weird when I talk to her? Fuck me.

***

"What can't reach the high book shelves again, shorty?" His voice was so deep and rough, he was male perfection.  
Tall, with olive skin and dark black hair, and his body was rippling with masculinity.

"I can too reach!" Ok so I was short so what? He's always teasing me on this .Looking up into his deep crimson eye's I watched as his lips curled with amusement, though it didn't last long. He tries to hide it ,and I don't know why.

"Really? then you won't need my help" Despite his cold voice and indignant expression I knew he didn't mean it. He never did. _I knew he didn't mean it. He was a puzzle , but slowly over the time i've grown to know him under stand his actionsa bit better, though he eludes me some times, truely he does. _

" Hey wait...maybe I do need a little bit of help." I muttered looking away, I could feel his eye's on me and ,they were so intense. They way he looked at me...was so possessive , almost. like I was his and his alone. But sometimes, when he looks at me, its no longer possessive but a sense of longing. Its so hypnotic. And yet utterly confusing.

" And what exactly would I get from it? I mean I don't get paid, I'm so nice that I do it for free, but what if I want something in return?" he asked leaning in close, raising an inquisitive brow. Get from it? something in return? what the hell could I give a dragon slayer?

"Ummm... iron? free reign over my books? you can borrow what ever one you want?" I asked, my voice felt all to tiny. one of his hands raised up towards my face, at first I thought he meant to caress my cheek , but nope, he simply raised it to flick my forehead. How does any one honestly believe we're dating? we don't even act lovey dovey nope, nuh uh. he only bullies and teases.

" Your so dense, but whatever I'll take what I can get ,short stuff." He murmured rolling his eye's. Dense? DENCE!? how am I dense? wait he couldn't have meant? no, no. this is gajeel we're talking about. the one who teases me on my height. Turning to look over at him I saw that he had already started to walk away.

"Oi! what do you mean dense? If anything your dense!" I shouted at him. glancing over his shoulder he grinned, but as usual it didn't last long.

"I mean you , are so dense that what I was asking of you quite literally flew right over your head. What if I was some random guy trying to take advantage of you? your far to trusting Levy." He almost growled my name, and for once I couldn't figure out if he was angry or if the growl was simply something new. he didn't look angry, or irritated. so why did he growl at me?

"What are you trying to say here? Could it be ...that you...want to, " I sucked in a deep breath, could he mean ..? " sleep with me? " I asked quietly. And omg I thought I was embarrassed from just asking such a thing , oh no , he was embarrassed just hearing the question. I watched as his face went from a teasing manner to one of shock and guilt. his cheeks bloomed with pink. This was priceless, I had to bite my tongue to keep my self from smiling.

"Don't go asking shit like that out load so easily! Damn it ,shorty!" he scolded gruffly as he covered his mouth with his hand. scowling he turned away but not before muttering ' I'll be over to help out around 6' .

" what a strong reaction."i murmured to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

_He didn't deny it though_.

Twirling the ribbon in my hands I wrapped it around my fingers before pulling it of , feeling the silky material rub against my skin.

"So do you think I should do it ?" I could hear Lucy talking to me faintly ,but I was too distracted to tell what she was talking about.

"Hmmm what were you saying?" I asked absently. Turning my head towards her, I could see her brows furrowed together tightly.

" you ok? Your kinda spacy today." Lucy asked her hand gently touching my shoulder.

" I'm fine just lost in la la land." I chuckled softly as I tapped the side of my the subject i waved my hand motioning for her to continue.

"Well as i was saying... um well do you think i should go out with this Gabriel dude?" Lucy asked niblleing on her bottum lip.

"Who the hells gabriel?Hell no. im sorry but i've never heard you mention him before." i answered quickly. lucy tended to only go out on dates with guys shes met more than once. this guys new and i dont know...i just feel like she should be turning her eyes more towards a certain slayer if you catch my drift.

"Meh your probably right." she shrugged her shoulders. I glanced at my phone to check the time. 5:20...if i leave now i can make it home at get a head star before he shows up

"Eh well Lu-chan imma head out , I've got some business to attend to." I mumble out quickly as I slide off of the bar stool I was previously perched on. Lucy's amber eyes flickered towards me than back to Natsu who was making a fool of himself again.

"Yeah uh huh you go do your stuff." She answers lamely. I don't respond as I hurry towards my home in the girls dorm.

I could feel the hem of my dress inch higher as I ran, I wanted to yank it back down but didn't have time to stop and do that. I could only imagine gajeels peeved look if he walked in to see all of my books every were. He tended to get grumpy more often lately

And the way hed reacted was so ...odd, I didn't know how else to describe it.

Walking into my dorm room, I couldn't help but let my shoulders sag, I had books in piles every were, I just get so caught up reading that when I'm done with one I move on to about her and making piles every were. Plopping down onto my couch I started to alphabetized the stack of books nearest to me.

A loud mock on my door made me jump.

Crap. He was early.

**(I know it's short I'm sorry.)**


End file.
